Prisoner
by SandyBell74
Summary: Sherry is obsessed with a man in a cell. She can't stop thinking about Daryl Dixon. It's dangerous. It's strange. But she just can't help it. Rated M. I don't own the characters. Please follow and review.
1. Chapter 1

Sherry just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Ever since Negan and the others brought Daryl Dixon to the compound as their prisoner Daryl had constantly been on her mind.

She didn't know why.

Maybe it all started a lot earlier in that burned-out forest where Daryl helped them.

We were strangers to him, and yet he helped us.

He is a good man.

Unlike the others here.

Including Dwight.

Sherry hardly recognized her former husband anymore. He had changed so much after their desperate escape.

After the loss of his sister.

After the hot iron left his skin hideously scarred.

And after Sherry gave herself willingly to Negan in order to save Dwight's life.

Sherry noticed that her hands were shaking when she lit a cigarette. She smoked too much these days. Way too much, as Negan kept saying to her.

 _Screw him._

There it was again. A dark, forbidden thought. A thought that could easily risk their lives.

Sherry knew very well that she had to play her part in this little play. In this masquerade Negan found so amusing. She had to be an obedient, randy young bride. She had no choice but to do it well. To be a happy wife whenever Negan looked at her.

Sometimes she could _feel_ that he was still suspicious. She sensed it even when they were together in bed. At their most intimate moments, when she had satisfied him completely. Negan tested her again and again in every way possible.

So far she had managed to convince him well enough to stay alive.

Dwight on the other hand had to be … whatever happened to please Negan whenever.

And now - the latest addition to this sad company was Daryl Dixon, their mysterious helper from the woods.

 _The one we let down._

The memory of their betrayal made Sherry close her eyes out of shame. She truly was sorry now, just like Daryl said a long ago.

Maybe everything would be different now if they had made a different choice that day.

 _Maybe._

But what was Daryl's part in this sick, twisted play Negan enjoyed so much? The one he played with people?

A jester? A martyr? A deterrent example for those who were still trying to resist Negan's growing dominion?

Sherry didn't know. She just knew that for some reason Negan wanted to keep Daryl alive for now in that horrible cell.

Sherry had already taken huge risks for Daryl.

She couldn't help herself.

At first she saw him at doctor's office. She knew Daryl was in the building, Dwight had told that to her when they first arrived a few days back.

But _knowing_ it was a very different from _seeing_ it.

Daryl looked like shit. He was completely buttoned-up, very silent too. He didn't reply when she tried to talk to him.

And Daryl's eyes…

 _Jesus._

The loss of his friends must have been a horrid thing.

He was dirty and sweaty, lack of sleep made him look sick.

Sherry knew that Dwight was the one who was torturing him. It was part of Dwight's punishment, just like everything else.

Part of Sherry's own punishment was the fact that she had to watch when they burned Dwight's face. Almost every night she saw it all over again in her dreams. The screams… and the smell of burning flesh.

Negan's idea of fun.

After their passing confluence at doctor's office Sherry found out where they were keeping Daryl and started to keep an eye on the cell.

It was like some kind of obsession. She had to know what was going on there.

She got most of the information she needed from Dwight. He was still so much in love with her that he told her everything. Sherry knew it and used it for her benefit.

But God knows her intentions were noble somehow.

In her own way she asked for Daryl's forgiveness by speaking to him through the locked door.

Probably it was in vain, but she had to try.

She also tried to stop Daryl in the hallway when he was trying to escape.

It was an old trick by Negan, one of his favourites. First: give prisoner a hint of hope. Second: take it away from him as harshly as possible.

Most of the prisoners broke like eggshells after that treatment.

But Daryl Dixon wasn't like the others, not at all.

In the hallway, when he was trying to escape, Sherry saw his true nature briefly.

His flexible, quick movements. His hardiness. His bravery.

 _He probably knew it was a trap but he tried to get out nevertheless._

 _He will never yield._

Probably it was Daryl's obstinacy that fascinated Negan.

Never before had he met anyone like him, Sherry concluded.

How long would this go on?

Novelty will wear off eventually. And after that… goodbye Daryl, she thought darkly.

Sherry touched her own face amazed. Her cheeks were wet.

It seems that I'm crying for Daryl.

And I thought I had lost that ability for good. I thought I used all my tears a long ago.

I didn't cry when they burned Dwight's face with iron.

Or when I had to sleep with Negan for the first time.

And yet here I'm, crying for someone I hardly now.

 _What makes Daryl so special?_

It was at that moment when the door opened.

Negan stepped into their apartment holding Lucille in his hands, as pompous and self-confident as ever.

"Sherry! My hot… darling wife… waiting for me I see. You don't _believe_ what just happened, dear!"

Sherry gave her a nervous smile.

Usually her new husband's surprises weren't that nice.

"Please tell me." She managed to say casually.

Negan stopped in front of her and looked at her into eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The same fucking question every day.

"I'm Negan." Sherry said simply.

The same fucking answer every day.

"That's the spirit! So easy thing to say. And yet… that stupid redneck Daryl… my prisoner… still refuses. He doesn't want to say my name. Can you imagine?"

 _Yes._

"No. That's odd." Sherry said when Negan stepped closer and put his hand on her hip with a proprietary air.

"The torture isn't a right way to go with this guy. And yet… I want to see him on his knees. I have an idea how to get there." Negan said with a horrific smile.

Sherry froze.

Negan saw it and leaned closer. His voice was soft when he whispered something into her ear.

"With your help my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

"My help? I don't really know him, he means nothing to me. I don't understand." Sherry said as calmly as she could.

"Come on, pumpkin! A little bird told me that you have been very interested in him ever since he came. I know everything here, you should know that already. You naughty, naughty girl!" Negan said and tilted his head looking at her closely.

 _Another test._

"I… we… me and Dwight met him earlier - very briefly - like D. told you I'm sure. I felt obliged to say something to him. I wouldn't call that "very interested". Your little bird was obviously mistaken." Sherry replied indifferently.

"Really?" Negan said weighing Lucille in his hands.

Sherry swallowed when she noticed a little stain of dried blood in the bat.

"Really."

Moment of silence.

Negan stared at her with a serious face. Then he - unexpectedly - burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face! Guilty as a child with a cookie jar! I don't blame you my sweetest. I bet his rough charm drives all women crazy. Makes your panties wet so to speak. Let's hope it works the other way around."

Sherry frowned.

"The other way around?"

"Ding ding ding! Yes! This redneck… is a guy… who doesn't really care about himself at the moment. We can hit him, kick him, starve him. He doesn't care. Maybe he blames himself for the death of his friend… that puny asian guy… or something equally ridiculous. Lucille really liked that guy I must say! However… the only moment I saw Mr. Dixon to react somehow was when his friends were threatened. He is clearly a man who truly, deeply cares about the others. It would be too messy to bring one of them here I suppose… besides that group needs peace now.. otherwise they can't provide us the things we need." Negan said thoughtfully.

Then he looked at Sherry sharply.

"So… we just have to make him care about someone here. And that someone is you, sweetheart! You already know each other, you have shown him that you care. You even have shared memories! So… show him compassion. Take care of him. Make friends with him. Lure him to shower, the man literally stinks. Hell, fuck him if that's what it takes! The shortest way to man's heart is through his penis, that's what I always say. And when you've done all this… When he starts to trust you and wants to protect you and save you… That's exactly the right time." Negan declared pompously.

Sherry felt like her blood was freezing in her veins.

"The right time for what?" She managed to say.

"To threaten your beautiful little brain with Lucille! At that point Daryl will do anything - anything - to stop that. I won't _really_ harm you dear, but he doesn't need to know that. He will kiss my boots in order to save you. I can be noble and let you live… by my side of course. After that he will be mine forever just like Dwight is now. I can use you as a leverage whenever I need him to do something for me. Brilliant, is it not?"

Sherry felt sick.

"I don't think he finds me attractive at all. Our rendezvous in the woods didn't end up so well. He doesn't speak to me…" She tried to explain.

"Stop it right there. You my dear have … assets… men just can't resist. You have…"

Negan looked at her from head to toe and raised his bat.

He touched her buttocks lightly with Lucille. Even the lightest touch made Sherry shiver.

"...great ass. And…"

Negan gave her a grin and moved the bat to her breasts. Again very lightly.

"...even better rack."

Then he moved the bat one more time and touched her crotch gently with it.

"Not to mention … the best… beaver… ever!"

He took a step back and waved his bat playfully in the air.

"Daryl is just a man… and I bet he hasn't been with a woman in ages. Intimacy is just what he needs now. You will see."

Sherry swallowed. _I can't do it. Not to Daryl. The last time was bad enough._

"No."

Negan froze.

Then he turned to look at her with a serious face. He wasn't playing games anymore.

"Who are you?" He asked mercilessly.

Sherry had no choice.

"Negan."

"That's the spirit! And what will you do next?"

 _One more test._

"Seduce Daryl Dixon." Sherry replied weakly.

She didn't recognize her own voice when she spoke.

Negan smiled warmly now.

"Good girl! It wasn't really that hard, right? You will deliver his next sandwich. Put some decent meat in it, will you! Lord knows he will need his strength."

"And remember… You have to be plausible in his eyes _in every way_. So nothing personal but… let's give him a chance to feel sorry for you."

And just like that Negan waved his hand and hit her.

Not very hard, but hard enough to break her lower lip.

Sherry could taste her own blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherry stepped into Daryl's cell.

It was quite dark inside.

The occupant of the little room lay on the floor in a fetal position. He had heard the door - clearly - but he didn't move.

Thanks God that horrible music had finally ceased. Negan's orders. Probably given just to make his new plan work.

Part of that plan was the meal on the tray Sherry was carrying. There was a decent sandwich, yes, but also a lot more. A plate full of potatoes, peas and roasted meat. The first warm, proper meal for Daryl Dixon in ages.

A guard who was walking behind Sherry put a rechargeable lantern on the floor and glanced at Daryl's back rudely.

"You. Don't get any ideas. I leave Sherry here with you for a moment but I'll be just outside the door. If you try something stupid I'll skin you. Get it?"

No reaction.

A guard shrugged.

"All yours, Sherry. Lord knows you paid dearly for this opportunity to speak with that bastard. Just a few minutes, remember that, Sherry."

The guard walked out of the door and they were left alone in a heavy silence.

Sherry put the tray on the floor and looked at Daryl closely.

At first she was able to see his back only. She took a step closer with care. Now she could see his bare feet and his occipital too.

Daryl was still wearing the same rough clothes as before. Sherry could literally _smell_ him in a little room.

 _Like caged animal._

"Daryl?"

Still no reaction.

Sherry coughed lightly and took another step closer.

"Daryl, please. Look at me. Getting here wasn't easy. I brought you food. Eat it now or the guard will steal it, I know it."

Silence.

Sherry was now standing really close to Daryl. She stretched out her hand and touched his shoulder lightly.

His reaction came amazingly quickly.

He turned around and grabbed her wrist so fast that Sherry almost cried out. She bit her lip not to do so since the guard was waiting just outside.

Daryl's grip was steely. Sherry could see his cold eyes through his messy, dirty hair.

At that moment Sherry realized that Daryl wasn't depressed now. No, he was up the wall. _Furious_.

"Why are ya harassing me? Ya belong to _him_ just like everything else here. You're his … wife… woman… concubine… bitch… whatever. Ya should just leave me alone." Daryl hissed angrily.

Sherry swallowed. Daryl was being deliberately rude to push her away, she knew it, and yet his words hurt.

She tried not to show it.

"Daryl please. Be reasonable. You don't really have any other friends here. I took a huge risk to get here and bring you a decent meal. I feel that I owe you. We don't have much time. Eat, I'm begging you."

Daryl let her wrist go but glanced at her suspiciously.

The smell of the food filled the little room.

Daryl took the tray and started to eat. To gobble, actually. He kept looking at Sherry while he ate.

When he was finished he pushed the empty tray away and wiped his mouth roughly with his sleeve.

Then he just looked at her thoughtfully. He was a bit calmer now.

"What happened there?" He finally asked and pointed at Sherry's lip with his dirty finger.

Sherry licked her lower lip quickly and looked aside nervously.

"Negan happened." She finally replied briefly.

"Me too I guess." Daryl noted and touched his own swollen, bruised face.

"I know. It is what it is here."

"What was the price then?" Daryl asked after a while.

"The price?" Sherry said and frowned.

"The guard said that you paid _dearly_ to get here. How?"

Sherry swallowed and closed her eyes.

"I had to go down on him. Nothing is free here, Daryl."

It was at that moment when the door opened.

"Time is up, mouser. Out."


	4. Chapter 4

The guard - Tom - halted Sherry in a shadowy corridor outside Daryl's cell.

"Wait, Sherry. Can you please tell me what was that about? Why did we pretend in front of the prisoner that you went down on me and bribed me to get inside that cell? It doesn't make any sense."

Sherry shrugged.

"Negan's orders. You heard him yourself. Best not to know too much, trust me. We have to do that again very soon. Keep on pretending in front of Daryl I mean. No one else can know this is just a show. That's all you need to know."

"But…"

"No buts. Ask Negan if you don't believe me." Sherry said indifferently and walked away feeling guilty.

 _This is a horrible thing to do to Daryl. He seems so beaten, so miserable. And something tells me this is just the beginning._

She walked around the corner only to meet Dwight. Her ex-husband was clearly waiting for her on purpose.

"Sherry! Wait! I need to talk to you. Now!" His tone was desperate, angry too.

Sherry couldn't just ignore him, so she obeyed, sighed impatiently and leaned against the wall.

She lit a cigarette and offered another one to Dwight just to do something. Thanks to Negan, Sherry had an endless storage of cigarettes.

Dwight took one and lit it. After greedy first suck he looked at Sherry suspiciously.

"I heard some shit. You going to Daryl's cell. What the hell? And what happened there?" He asked and touched her lower lip lightly with his finger. His tone was harsh at first but softened when he noticed her injury.

Sherry closed her eyes. She had no choice but to lie. Dwight hated Daryl so much that he could easily slip something to him if he knew what was really going on.

"Negan happened. And you heard right. I'm interested in Daryl so I convinced Tom to let me in. I wanted to talk with Daryl. Please don't tell anyone."

"What? Are you crazy? Negan will kill you. Me too, probably. And Daryl… what makes him so special?" Dwight asked jealously.

 _Trust me, I've been asking myself the same thing._

"You also think he is kinda special. You took his gun, his bike, his vest, right?" Sherry asked sharply.

"That bastard. For some reason Negan likes him. And you too, obviously. I'm not allowed to torture him anymore. On the contrary, Negan wants to move him into a nicer room. Guy tries to escape, he refuses to say his name - and he is getting rewarded. This doesn't make any sense. What's really going on?" Dwight hissed angrily.

"Stay out of it, D. I'm telling you." Sherry said with a serious face and walked away.

xxx

Negan was waiting for her impatiently in their rooms.

"Well, did he buy it?" He wanted to know.

Sherry shrugged.

"Hard to say. At least he agreed to talk to me this time. Not much, but still."

"Good. Did he believe that you had to make some kind of sacrifice in order to get in there? And what about the lip? Did he notice that?"

Sherry closed her eyes remembering Daryl's worried gaze. She nodded.

"I think so, yes." She said in a whisper.

Negan smirked.

"Good girl."

He took something out of his pocket. A pack of cigarettes. He tossed it to Sherry with one swift motion.

"Little somethin' for my darlin' "

 _Judas got thirty pieces of silver_ , Sherry thought feeling guilty.

xxx

Daryl woke up when the door of the cell opened. After the meal he had slept well for the first time in days.

Dwight rushed in the little room. He was furious, out of balance somehow. The bright light from the hallway blinded Daryl for a second so he didn't see what was coming before he felt it.

The first kick hit his ribs.

"You a-hole! Why does everybody think you're so special? You're not. You're just one miserable prick among all the others!"

The second kick hit his lower back.

"You're jeopardizing Sherry, get it? Stay away from her, hear me!"

Despite the pain Daryl managed to reach out and grasp Dwight's right ankle. One forceful wrench, and he lost his balance and fell down on the cement floor with a thump.

This unexpected failure only fueled his anger. He cursed and kicked Daryl one more time. Because of his horizontal position it wasn't as forceful as the previous moves, but bad enough.

He hit Daryl's temple.

After that - darkness only.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl Dixon was unconscious for hours.

At some point he realized vaguely that someone was taking care of him.

A gentle hand touched his forehead every once and awhile.

Someone gave him a sip of fresh water. Put a soft cover on him. And gave him an extra pillow.

A cover and a pillow?

Yes, for the first time in weeks he was actually in a real, comfy bed.

He realized that much before he drifted to sleep again.

In some level he also knew who was taking care of him.

 _Sherry._

 **xxxx**

What he didn't know was this.

A woman next to his bed wasn't pleased just yet. When Sherry realized that Daryl was in deep sleep again she took a razorblade and some foam and gave him a thorough shaving. She did it skillfully and oddly enough - enjoyed every moment of it.

After the shaving Daryl seemed a bit better even though he still had some cuts and bruises on his face. The worst one was the big, fresh bruise on his temple. Done by Dwight.

Sherry felt a strong urge to do something more. She did it very carefully. At first she kneeled on the edge of the bed. Then she leaned forward inch by inch. Finally her face was very close to Daryl's face.

She stayed that way for awhile enjoying that rare moment. She looked at Daryl very closely noticing his beautiful features now that his beard was gone. Then she stretched out her hand and pulled gently aside most of Daryl's overgrown hair.

He looked even more handsome now.

 _Who is this man? Who is he really? What makes him so special?_

Dwight had asked her the same thing. Sherry didn't know why Daryl was special. But somehow she _felt_ it in her heart.

She inhaled and kissed him. On the cheek first, then on his lips. She did it very lightly and very tenderly, without really thinking about it.

When was the last time she touched some man voluntarily? Sherry couldn't remember.

Too long ago, she realized when she felt the softness of Daryl's lips against hers.

Daryl turned his face away instinctively and mumbled just one ambiguous word.

"Beth."

 _Who the fuck is Beth?_ Sherry thought bitterly and withdrew quickly.

It took awhile before she recognized the strange, nagging feeling she was having.

 _I'm jealous. That's it._

To some girl or woman she didn't really know and who was probably dead anyhow like so many others these days.

This is not going like Negan wants it to go. Not at all, Sherry realized helplessly.

 _Daryl couldn't care less about me._

 _But I'm falling desperately in love with him._

 **xxxx**

Hours later Daryl Dixon opened his eyes in the dark. His mind was sharp again. He felt something unexpected against his right side and turned his head with caution.

Sherry was very close to him - in deep sleep. She was wearing a thin tank top only and had settled herself cosily against him.

She was way too close.

Daryl froze.

He waited like that awhile but Sherry didn't wake up.

Finally Daryl relaxed a bit and looked around. This wasn't his cell anymore. No, they were in a small, cozy room. The small windows near the roof had bars. There was a small table and some chairs in the middle of the room. A door to a lavatory on the right. A small electric stove, a fridge and some cupboards in the corner.

And at the end of the room… there was a door.

To a hallway?

What's the prisoner's duty?

 _To escape if possible._

Daryl moved very quietly and very flexibly now.

He eased himself on the edge of the bed without disturbing Sherry's sleep. He sat up and put his bare feet on the floor realizing just now that he was completely naked. Even his crappy rags were gone.

He also had a terrible headache - probably because of the fresh, large bruise he felt on his temple with his fingertips.

But he had no choice but to try.

He swallowed, gathered all his strength and got out of the bed very carefully.

He felt dizzy and it took awhile before he was able to stand straight.

A few steps, and he was on the door.

He pressed the handle.

 _Locked._

He tilted his head and listened carefully. Soon he was able to hear some footsteps from the corridor outside the room.

A guard, probably.

Even though his dim cell was gone he was still a prisoner. This small room was maybe cozy, but Daryl knew instinctively that this door was the only way out.

A comfortable prison is still a prison.

 _Negan won't let me go._

 _Ever._

It was at that moment when he heard something behind him. He turned around only to see Sherry awake, sitting on the bed, staring at him from head to toe calmly.

She had one question only.

"Who is Beth?"


	6. Chapter 6

At first Daryl just stared at Sherry without a word.

Hearing Beth's name in this hostile place was somewhat unexpected. So was seeing Sherry so lightly dressed in their shared bed.

The vibe between them changed even more peculiar when Daryl suddenly became very aware of his own nudity. He covered his crotch with his hands instinctively and looked around the room searchingly.

Sherry realized his distress and got out of the bed quickly. She opened a small cabinet in the corner and took out some decent clothes - a shirt, a pair of jeans, some underwear - and tossed them across the room.

"Here."

A bundle of clothes fell near Daryl's bare feet. He glanced at Sherry suspiciously, turned his back on her and started to dress unceremoniously.

Sherry had an opportunity to shamelessly stare at his naked form. She did so noticing his broad shoulders and his muscularity. She also noticed something else - his tattoos and some very old scars on his back.

 _Oh Lord._

"Who hurt you like that?" She needed to know.

Daryl shrugged, walked over to the door and pressed the handle again.

 _Still locked._

"You have to work with me here, Daryl. It's the only way out of here for both of us." Sherry noted.

Daryl turned to look at her shortly.

"Why? This is just another test by him. He thinks that honey attracts more flies than vinegar, right? You being the honey here, darlin'." He noted indifferently.

 _Spot on, Daryl._ Sherry thought.

"Lord only knows what Negan thinks. But I think you should talk to me. Tell me more about yourself, Daryl. I want to get to know you. Who is Beth? You said her name in your sleep. And who put those scars on your back? You might as well tell me. There is nothing else to do here really." She explained calmly.

Daryl frowned.

"Know me? What do ya think this is? Date?" Daryl nearly spat the last word out of his mouth scornfully, voice filled with anger.

 _Ouch._

 _This isn't going anywhere._

Suddenly Sherry decided to try something else. To be honest with Daryl. She let her flirtatious smile die on her lips and looked at Daryl with serious face.

"You have to tell me something about yourself. I have to make some progress here. Otherwise Negan will come up with something much worse than this, trust me Daryl."

Her voice was sincere and very appealing now.

Daryl Dixon looked at her closely across the room. His eyes were cold. So was his voice when he finally spoke.

"Trust ya? I kinda did once, remember? It didn't end up so well."

Sherry swallowed. _So true._

"I know. But this is different. Things here in this place… are what they are. There's no easy way out, Daryl. Stubbornness and unyielding behaviour won't get you far. We have to play this smart… be cunning… for both our sakes. If you want to see your group again one day.. get out of here alive I mean… you have to trust me and follow my lead for time being. I truly care about you Daryl. No one else here does. You don't have a choice but to trust me."

Daryl crossed his arms. He was still suspicious.

"Meaning?"

Sherry inhaled. She was walking on a very thin ice now. She clearly had no choice but to tell Daryl everything.

But she was wise enough to know that in this place prying eyes and ears were never far. So she walked over to the redneck and halted straight in front of him. She didn't let Daryl's rude behaviour bother her when she leaned closer and whispered something into his ear.

"You're right. Negan is trying to get you to care about me the way Dwight does. That's the only reason I'm allowed to be with you like this. If he thinks his plan is working just fine… they won't hit you or kick you. You get better food. You get your strength back. Eventually you get more freedom. If Negan buys this… maybe one day I can help you escape. If we fail… he will kill me I know. You too, probably. What say you, Daryl? Can you pretend that you're falling in love with me? You also have to give me some information about yourself and your group… nothing major, but something. That's the only way to make Negan believe I'm making progress with you. As long as he believes so… no more torture or gang beatings for you. Do you understand?"

She took a step back and looked at Daryl searchingly.

The redneck closed his eyes. Momentarily he saw all their faces in his mind.

 _Rick. Carl. Maggie. Baby Judith._ And everybody else.

He couldn't help them in any way as long as he was a prisoner here. Maybe Sherry was full of lies. Probably she would betray him again one day. Until then… He had no choice but to try this. Maybe he would truly get an opportunity to escape in the process.

Daryl nodded. Finally he spoke again.

"Beth was an innocent young girl who used to belong to our group. A sweet person, who truly believed that there's still goodness left in this rotten world. I miss her every single day… just like she once said I would. And the scars on my back… my father did them with a whip. He truly was a dick, a violent drunk. Enough?"

Sherry nodded.

"Information… yes. But there's more. I think Negan has a camera hidden somewhere here. He may be _watching_ us even now. Good thing is… he can't hear us. But we have to give him _something_ to make this believable. Kiss me, Daryl Dixon."

Daryl froze. Sherry was able to see the reluctance in his eyes.

 _How very flattering. He clearly hates this_ , Sherry realized.

But Daryl had no choice.

He put his warm hand on her hip.

Pulled her closer.

Looked at her in the eyes and then - finally - kissed her lips.

Sherry closed her eyes and cherished the moment.

And somewhere close Negan looked at the little monitor with a grin.

"Good girl."


End file.
